


All This And Heaven Too

by TeenageCriminalMastermind



Series: Ceremonials [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, because we all deserve it, florence is a goddess, this focuses on their force bond, whose music happens to fit perfectly for reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageCriminalMastermind/pseuds/TeenageCriminalMastermind
Summary: Ben always wanted to write, but he isn't really great with words, especially when it comes to voicing them. Fortunately for him, Rey doesn't really need them to understand him.(A Forcebond!Reylo fic)





	All This And Heaven Too

_And the heart is hard to translate  
_ _It has a language of its own_

The first time he realises they’re connected, it’s a little bit odd.

He’s just sitting there, and suddenly it feels like a door just opened up, letting the light and the sights come in. A girl - that girl. Rey. It’s her. Just her, and nothing else.

He does a double take, sliding out into the corridor to look for the scavenger, but she is nowhere to be seen on the ship. So where is she?

 

 _It talks in tongues and quiet sighs  
_ _And prayers and proclamations_

Ben Solo is one insistent person.

After the initial conversation, he asks her only one question every single time. “Did he tell you the truth?” And she answers yes.

Luke did tell her the truth, didn’t he?

But there is the sincerity of truth in his voice, and she believes the Master of the Knights of Ren over her own in that moment.

 

 _In the grand deeds of great men and the smallest of gestures  
_ _And short shallow gasps_

“Just you.”

The words leave him a little breathless as he utters them. He can only see her, her and her alone, in that strange Force-scape that they talk through. He wants to know where she is - and Kylo has a strong inkling where - but all he can see is her. Not that he minds.

 

 _And I would put them back in poetry if I only knew how  
_ _I can’t seem to understand it_

If Kylo Ren is confused, Rey has absolutely no clue about this thing.

Whatever this Force thing is, it has them connected through that stretch of spacetime, and she can see and hear him - which is sometimes downright embarrassing for her, like their previous encounter. It was a little odd, seeing his torso bare like that. And it made her uncomfortable, but not in disgust. More in the flustered mind way.

In those moments, she wishes there was a block feature in this thing. She’d rather not make a fool of herself.

 

 _And I would give all this and heaven too  
_ _I would give it all if only for a moment  
_ _That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see  
_ _Because I’ve been scrawling it forever_  
But it never makes sense to me at all

The moment their hands touch, everything stops for him.

He can see understanding in her eyes, the acceptance, an emotion that seems to say that she understands and is ready to hear his side of the story. Which is so perplexing, because didn’t he try to kill her? Still, she sits there, looking at him with those eyes that say that he isn’t alone in all of this. Her murderous rage is gone - there is a calm in her that is ready to take his turmoil and erase it from him.

And oh, what he wouldn’t give to live in that moment forever. To live like that forever.

 

 _But with all my education I can’t seem to command it  
_ _And the words are all escaping, and coming back all damaged_

He mangles his words so often in her presence.

With all his experience with the Force and its various facets, this new development has left him as much in the unknown as his early Padawan days. And that means his brashness and lack of way with words has come back too. He wants to tell her that she matters to him, that she is someone, that she is so much more than what she thinks of herself, but all he can do is either stay silent or say something that sets them three steps back. And that’s what he’s just done now. He just wants her to run away with him, to abandon all of this  - when did that become such a repulsive idea to her?

When his words made it sound like world domination, that’s when.

 

 _And it talks to me in tiptoes, And it sings to me inside  
_ _It cries out in the darkest night and breaks in the morning light_

So this is what bittersweet feels like.

Finn is concerned for Rose (she learns her name from Poe) - he stays up late, watching her unconscious form take short breaths, each one giving a look of relief to his face before it settles back in worry again. “I’ll tell you when she wakes up,” she tells him with a gentle squeeze on his shoulder as she takes his place, her eyes flitting between Rose and the broken lightsaber in her hands. She’s happy to have him back, she really is, but part of her wishes that it were Ben who she was watching over.

His sleepless nights prove he wants the same, too.

 

_No, words are a language_   
_It doesn’t deserve such treatment_   
_And all of my stumbling phrases never amounted to anything worth this feeling_

He’s had enough, goddamnit.

He’s had enough of Hux needling and wheedling and suggesting new attack strategies to take down a stronger Resistance. He’s tired of being Supreme Leader, tired of all the parading and the revelry in conquered planets, tired of all that **_bloody paperwork_ ** that he would love to bury Hux under. And he simply cannot take the separation anymore, this push and pull and silent fights with Rey in the night which just leave him even more hollow and exhausted than before. It gives him half a mind to just turn himself in to the Resistance - and he will, if it means that he has to bear less of his general and never see these stifling obsidian hallways again. If it means he can be with her.

So one fine day, the already-proven reckless Supreme Leader Kylo Ren takes a damn shuttle and a few troopers, lands on a Resistance outpost he knows the last Jedi is on and puts up a “fair fight” against her, only for the troopers to be killed and him to be captured by the Jedi and her friends. _O, how unfortunate - what a colossal blow to the First Order._

 _Hux will be regretting not killing me in the throne room_ , he thinks gleefully, willing his hammering heart to be still as Rey leads him to the Falcon, as they leave to be presented to the General.

 

_All this heaven never could describe such a feeling as I'm hearing_   
_Words were never so useful_   
_So I was screaming out a language that I never knew existed before_

As soon as they’re aboard, she drops pretense.

Her stoic face dissolves into barely-concealed tears and relieved laughter bubbling behind her throat as she sees that shit-eating grin and Solo bravado written all over Ben’s face. Rey feels his relief and elation in the Force and he leans down, her wasting no time in relieving him of his handcuffs as she throws her arms around him and pulls him in for a kiss.

There are tear-stained faces from both parties and his body is shaking as he wraps his arms around her. They know the Order has received wind of the incident and Hux has put two and two together, and that the worst is only coming. But for now, they are one in the Force, and all is fierce and golden. Somewhere, she can hear Finn splutter in confusion, but their surroundings fade like a dull ache, replaced by a happy, comforting warmth.

Ben may be bad at words, but that’s okay - he doesn’t need them to tell her what he wants to say.


End file.
